Abracitos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 2] [What If...] Durante la fiesta que realizó Chloé, su oso de peluche "Abracitos" se perdió.


— ¿Viste a Abracitos? —Preguntó en un susurro Chloé a su mayordomo. Lo había dejado sobre una mesa y al rato cuando fue a mirar... puf

Había desaparecido. En otra circunstancia hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos por esa situación, pero se trataba de su oso y no era algo que deseaba compartir con todos los invitados que se encontraban a un metro suyo. Obviamente porque no quería que se burlaran por aun conservar a su oso de peluche y sobretodo quererlo.

— No, señorita —Respondió de forma servicial— ¿Desea que lo busque?

— Si y no vuelvas hasta que lo encuentres.

Al verlo marchar, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, entretanto miraba por todos los sectores... _¿Dónde estás Abracitos?_

Se preguntó entretanto zapateaba el suelo en una clara pose de impaciencia. Al ver que paso cinco minutos y el mayordomo no daba señales de aparecer, se fue a buscarlo por sí misma, comenzó siendo disimulada al principio, pero eso le duro poco, luego estaba desesperada revisando cada rincón ya no importándole como los invitados la miraban.

 _¿Que importaba la compostura? ¡Abracitos se perdió!_

— ¿Perdiste algo, Chloé? —Preguntó Adrien, preocupado, al verla de ese modo— ¿Te ayudo?

Al oír esa voz. Se enderezo y apoyó su codo en una pared y se puso a mirar las uñas con claro desinterés.

— ¡Oh! Nada, nada Adrinkis —Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada— Nada de importancia —Haciendo un ademan con su mano restándole interés.

A pesar de que en su interior estaba llegando al borde de la locura. _¡Quería gritar! ¡Quería llorar! ¡Había desaparecido! ¡Abracitos desapareció! ¡Lo secuestraron! ¡Lo secuestraron!_

Gritaba su cabeza con los nervios descontrolados. Esperando que su mayordomo apareciera con su amado oso en sus brazos, pero cuando lo hizo. Sus manos estaban vacías.

Sintió un agujero en su pecho... no.

Se acercó hacia él, dejando a Adrien que no apartaba sus ojos de ella, curioso.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó sintiendo a punto de llorar— ¿Lo encontraste?

— Lo siento, he buscado por todos los lugares, también he revisado las cámaras de seguridad —Explicó con profunda pena— No lo vi, no está.

— ¿Cómo puede no estar? —Cuestionó alzando la voz mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños— ¡No puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro! —Gritó— ¡Encuéntralo si no quieres que te despida!

Al decir esa amenaza el hombre se marchó para retomar de nuevo la búsqueda. Adrien desaprobando esa actitud se acercó a su amiga, pero al verla en ese estado. Dijo: ¿Que perdiste?

— Nada —Se limitó a decir aguantando de no largarse a llorar mientras intentaba no mirar a las demás personas que estaba de seguro que la observaban luego de armar ese espectáculo.

— ¿Como que es nada? —Incrédulamente al verla de esa manera— Soy tu amigo, confía en mí.

Chloé desvió la mirada, tragó saliva y decidió confiar lo que la agobiaba.

— Abracitos —Musitó en un hilo de voz— Se perdió.

Adrien se sorprendió _¿Su oso?_

— Chloé —Dijo con empatía— Lo buscare, no te preocupes ¡Lo encontraremos! —Le dijo en un intento de animarla frotando su mano en su brazo en un gesto confortante.

Ella lo miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa. No superficial, era real. Porque Adrien sabía lo que significaba para Chloé ese oso. Este estuvo en sus peores momentos, siempre apoyándola.

Era importante.

Adrien comenzó a buscarlo, detrás de las cortinas, debajo de las sillas, sillones, almohadones, entre otros. En cambio Chloé permanecía en el mismo lugar apretando fuertemente los puños, cabizbaja.

Al rato de no aguantar la situación. Grito: ¡Nadie se va de aqui, hasta que recupere a Abracitos!

— Abraci...

Empezó Kim con burla. Al levantar Chloé la mirada y verlo con furia. Se calló de inmediato.

— **MI** oso —Espetó— Y si alguien lo tiene, dígalo ahora, antes de que le haga la vida miserable por esconderlo. Porque tarde o temprano lo sabré y no les gustara —Amenazó con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

Adrien que estaba escuchando. Se acercó hacia ella y añadió: ¡Vamos! Si alguien lo tiene, díganlo... no es gracioso.

Todos se miraron entre sí con confusión en la mirada y negando con la cabeza. Chloé molesta por humillarse de esa manera y no lograr nada. Dio media vuelta y se echó a correr.

Sin mirar atrás sin poder observar como Adrien la miraba preocupada antes de echarse a correr y seguirla.

— ¡Chloé! —Llamó— ¡Chloé!

Ocasionando que se detenga pero sin darse la vuelta viendo como su amiga se encontraba tan frágil.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con voz cansina y triste.

— Estoy seguro que muy pronto lo volverás a ver —Ella asintió aun sin girarse.

— Como digas —Dijo— Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.

— ¿Podrás? —Preguntó preocupado.

— Claro que puedo —Poniéndose roja por la ofensa— No soy una niña que necesita un peluche para dormir.

Dijo aunque había una gran mentira en eso y se fue como Adrien que volvió a ir con los demás. No quería dejarla sola, pero la verdad es que no sabía que más decirle y lo primero de todo tenía que encontrar a Abracitos. Al volver vio que los demás chicos se habían puesto a buscar el oso de peluche ocasionando que una sonrisa se formara en su labios y sin palabras se puso a buscar con ellos.

 **...**

Al ser muy tarde todos se fueron. Solo Adrien quedó, él, el único que no quiso irse.

Subió por el ascensor y quedando por unos segundos, enfrente de la puerta de la habitación Chloé, este la abrió porque estaba seguro que como de niña, lo más probable es que no podría dormir y no se equivocó.

Estaba despierta y... llorando.

Se acercó a pasos lentos y se sentó en la cama al lado suyo.

— Puedes abrazarme en su lugar —Propuso Adrien, Chloé abrió los ojos y lo miro con sus ojos azules cristalizados lo poco que veía por lo que le alumbraba la luna.

Ella lo supo por esas palabras. No lo había encontrado.

— Todos se pusieron a buscarlo, hace un rato se fueron.

— ¿Por qué? ¡No apareció! —Replico enojada— Todos son sospechosos. ¡No deberías haberlos dejado ir! ¿Revisaste sus pertenencias?

— Chloé —Y se recostó en su cama, ella le dejo lugar sin notarlo— Tratar sospechosos a tus invitados, no es amable.

Ella lo miro incrédula.

— ¿Que me importa ser amable? —Espetó con lágrimas aun deslizándose por su rostro empapando sus mejillas y su cuello— ¡Quiero Abracitos de vuelta!

Adrien al verla así, escucharla de esa manera. Tan débil, la abrazo.

— Seré Abracitos por esta noche.

Chloé al oír eso, siguió llorando en su pecho, pero esta vez no solo eran lágrimas de tristeza. Mientras lo apretujaba más a hacia ella con sus manos posadas fuertemente detrás de la espalda.

— Gracias...

Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar decir esas palabras.

— Por quedarte —Susurró— Por ser mi amigo...

Tragó saliva.

— No soportaría también perderte.

Adrien enternecido se abrazó más hacia ella, conteniéndola, confortándola y brindándole todo su cariño.

— Lo encontraremos —Musitó comenzando a sentir como ella se tranquilizaba— Te lo prometo, Chloé, lo encontrare.

Al decir eso y a los segundos, Chloé por fin pudo dormir mientras sonreía levemente.


End file.
